Lifestyles
by KaptainSarcasm
Summary: Pan makes a shocking announcement. How will Trunks take it? WHA...? PAN IS WHAT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT. As the Nurse in Romeo and Juliet likes to say, "Oh, woe is me…" BTW, I don't own that either.  
  
Lifestyles  
  
By me, DixieGirl. Yeah baby.  
  
The girl made everyone else in the theatre look like a pile of mud. She had long, flowing blonde hair and eyes like ice on top of a tall mountain with a gray sky behind it. She walked casually across the room, swinging her hips and grinning, her dazzling white teeth bared in a sort of evil grin. She was an actress, of course, because her skin was so flawless that there must have been three people who piled it all on before she went in for screening. Not that it mattered, the only thing that mattered was the outcome, and it was beautiful.  
  
The movie ended, and everyone stretched and yawned, a little boy throwing popcorn at the screen. Pan laughed as the boy's mother took his arm and dragged him out of the theatre. Trunks smiled at her. He loved to hear her laugh, and this one was especially cute because she was quite obviously a little dazed and tired. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded once at him, and he led her out of the theatre, glancing back every once in a while to check that she was still with him. Lately she was a little out of it, but the half-Saiya-jin didn't care. It just gave him a better chance to touch her, like when she wandered off he would have to touch her shoulder or occasionally he just grabbed her hand. She never seemed to care. "So, Pan- chan, did you like that movie?" he asked her. She grinned.  
  
"That actress was amazing. I wish I could act like her." Pan was in college now, having grown into a fine young woman, her black hair still relatively short, and Gohan always said that she looked just like Videl. Pan certainly hoped so. Trunks wasn't so bad-looking himself, with his ear-length violet hair and thick glasses, he was certainly an eligible bachelor, and any girl would be lucky to have him. But nobody did. He hadn't had a date since as far back as anyone could remember, and Bulma was starting to complain that she would never have grandkids. Bra, however, knew that she would get married and have kids someday, so everyone thought that Bulma had nothing to worry about. The only problem was the fact that Vegeta tried to kill every boyfriend that Bra ever had.  
  
"Yeah, she tossed every other actor in that movie in the dirt. She won a lot of awards for that movie. I know. I was at the Academy Awards when they gave it to her," he laughed. Being rich certainly had its ups. A couple of old people walked by, smiling and holding hands. It reminded him of what was coming up tonight. "So, twenty-five years for your parents, huh? You ready to deal with everyone at the dinner tonight?"  
  
She shrugged half-heartedly. "I dunno… Family gatherings are always fun, right?" she chuckled. Last time her uncle had gotten in a huge fight with Vegeta because the Saiya-jin prince had thought Goten was hitting on Bra. It was quite humorous at the time, but when Goten left with a black eye and Vegeta had no air left in his lungs, everyone wished it hadn't happened.  
  
Trunks draped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be cool. Just make sure your uncle doesn't hit on my sister, right?" he said quickly, then burst out laughing. Pan smiled a little, but quickly it faded.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go home for a little. I'll see you tonight, okay?" she muttered, then jogged off. Trunks watched her go, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
****  
  
"Here's to twenty-five wonderful years!" Gohan said to the long table of people, casting a warm glance at Videl, who smiled at him and lifted her glass. Pan watched her parents, an unreadable expression on her face. Everyone was gathered at the Capsule Corp house, throwing a large party for the couple, courtesy of Bulma. Chichi was getting on in years, so she really wanted another chance to see everyone together, the only one missing, of course, being Goku. Everyone raised their glasses then, letting out a cheer and taking a sip. Good food and good friends was a great atmosphere for her announcement, Pan thought, sipping from her wineglass.  
  
Everyone ate lots. The table started out spanned with food from every culture in the world, and when everyone was done eating, the only thing left was a bottle of wine, as they had been too busy eating to open it. Everyone started up their own separate conversations then, and Pan sat back in her chair, the butterflies in her stomach starting to make themselves more known, and a slight coving of red tinted her face. Her legs felt weak. Everyone was going to hate her…  
  
Finally, she got herself to stand up and tap her fork lightly on her glass. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She looked down at the table, swallowed, took a deep breath, and forced herself to look in her mother's eyes, then around at everyone sitting at the table. Her heart started to pound less fiercely as she realized that friends surrounded her. Nobody would hate her. And if they did, it wasn't her fault. If they couldn't accept what she had to say and love her anyway, then they weren't worth her time.  
  
"Hi, everyone," she said, voice catching in her throat slightly. She swallowed again and forced a small smile. "Wow. This is… Really hard. I guess I'll just say it." Her heart beat rapidly again. "I… I…" Finally, she gritted her teeth and said quickly. "I'm a lesbian."  
  
Trunks dropped his fork. Gohan looked at her, expression blank. Videl had something like a smile cross her lips. Vegeta looked her with something like disgust and Bulma glared at him as he made a little noise. Bra smiled, too, as did Goten. Chichi was quiet for a minute, then burst into tears. "I'll never be a great-grandmother!!" she howled.  
  
Pan looked away a little bit, directing her view to a little bug that was crawling across the floor. Suddenly someone put their hand on hers, which was gripping the table for support. She looked down at her mother, who was smiling warmly. "Wow, Pan. That must have taken a lot of courage," she said lightly, still casting that motherly pride look at her. Gohan smiled, then, nodding in agreement.  
  
"You guys aren't, like, mad or anything?" she asked timidly, as if afraid they had forgotten about that emotion and would suddenly say, "Ah, yes! Anger! Get out of here, you lesbo!"  
  
But, as any caring parent would, they laughed at her. "Don't be stupid, Pan- chan," laughed Gohan. "Mad at you? Who do you think we are, Vegeta?"  
  
At this the Saiya-jin prince slammed his fist on the table. "Shut up, boy!" he growled. "I don't have a problem with it! She's not MY daughter!" Almost as if suggesting his daughter was perfect, he put an arm around Bra.  
  
Pan just kind of gazed around, then smiled. "Well, with that all over and done with, I'm going outside." She turned and walked kind of floatily out the door, strolling around. Everyone inside started to talk immediately, but Pan didn't care now. She had gotten it off her chest, and they could now discuss it on their own. She walked to the swingset and sat down, rocking back and forth just a little. She looked up at the stars for a little, but looked back down when she heard Trunks coming. "…Hey," she said lightly.  
  
"Liar," he replied, almost too quickly and too loudly. She just smiled almost apologetically at him. She wasn't dim. She knew he liked her. But she also knew that she was gay. "You're not, I mean, you can't be…" He walked over and took her hand from the chain on the swing, pulling her up and into his arms. He quickly placed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. It was definitely just a last-ditch effort, like a weapon to prove that she was lying or something. He seemed to want to pull something out of her, hoping against hope that she felt something, anything. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her again, and looked into her eyes, hoping that she would suddenly switch teams or something.  
  
Instead, he saw exactly what he didn't want to see: Amusement. She was laughing at him. She went very close to him, and said quietly into his ear, "Maybe you didn't hear me, Trunks. I'm gay." Lightly, she kissed his cheek and walked off, sticking her hands in her pockets and strolling off to grab a taxi home.  
  
END  
  
How was it? This was just something I wrote because the idea was bouncing around my head. R&R, if you please. Keep in mind that this is just a one- shot little thingy that I wrote for fun, so don't expect new chappies or anything, kay?  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
